Pesan
by Yukitarina
Summary: Ini kulkas atau tempat daur ulang kertas...?


A/N: Ni fic judulnya 'Pesan', terinspirasi dari fic-fic tentang answering machine dsb, wehehehe… Sengaja nggak Yuki kasih nama-nama pengirimnya, buat tebak-tebakan XD.

Ayo bikin fic lagi…! *nyambuk semuanya*

Disclaimer: Masami Kurumada

**Pesan**

Waaaaaaaaah…Milo bener-bener kaget ngelihat kulkasnya ditempelin ribuan pesan-pesan gak jelas. Ampun deh, dia pergi ke Milos Island kan cuma dua hari…'napa pulang-pulang kulkasnya jadi kayak tempat daur ulang kertas gini??

Milo segera ngelepas kertas-kertas kecil itu, lalu membacanya satu per satu. Dimulai dari kertas warna cokelat muda.

_**Kertas warna cokelat muda, tulisan miring-miring:**__ Dari Aiolia. Gue Sabtu depan gak jadi pergi bareng lo. Marin ngajakin gue makan. Antara lo dan Marin, gue pilih Marin._

_**Kertas warna hijau tua, tulisan rapi:**__ Heh, saya kan udah bilang berkali-kali, JANGAN taro film hentai ke box-nya film edukasi! Saya jadi kehilangan imej di depan Hyoga, tau nggak!_

_**Kertas warna pink, baunya wangi, tulisan kecil-kecil:**__ Alo, ganteng. Kapan-kapan temenin aku beli cat kuku dong. DM akhir-akhir ini ogah diajak hunting ke mall. Untuk sekali seumur hidup aja. Oke?_

_**Kertas warna abu-abu, tulisan standar:**__ Eh…Milo…ng…sori…err…kemarin gue keceplosan bilang ke DM kalo lo pernah ngeledekin dia gak akan pernah bisa punya cewek. Btw jangan cari gue, karena gue mau pergi ke Skotlandia buat ngebetulin pedang gue._

_**Kertas warna item, tulisan pake tinta perak, bentuknya gaje, cakar ayam:**__ LO BILANG APA KE SHURA?!!_

_**Kertas warna lavender, bau lavender: **__Milo. Tolong jawab saya dengan jujur. Apa kamu yang sudah minjemin Kiki buku "Seratus Cara Menaklukkan Wanita?"_

_**Kertas warna abu-abu, tulisan standar (lagi):**__ Err…mm…sori lagi…gue terpaksa bilang ama Mu kalo elo yang udah minjemin buku "Seratus Cara Menaklukkan Wanita"…gue gak mau ngaku...soalnya waktu itu Mu bawa palu…. Sekali lagi JANGAN cari gue. Gue mau pergi ke Skotlandia._

_**Kertas warna kuning muda, tulisan antara ada dan tiada:**__ Kemarin dua kalajengkingmu jalan-jalan di taman suci saya. Saya terpaksa mengirim mereka ke neraka, untuk menebus dosa-dosa mereka._

_**Kertas warna hijau tua, tulisan rapi (lagi):**__ Kata Shaka dia baru ngebunuh kalajengking kamu. Turut berduka cita. Btw kalajengkingmu juga jalan-jalan di tempat saya, tapi saya nggak ngebunuh mereka kok, cuma masukin mereka ke freezer dengan suhu di bawah minus 273 derajat, jadi kamu nggak perlu khawatir._

_**Kertas warna biru, tulisan gede-gede dan lumayan rapi:**__ Kalo kamu pulang dari Milos Island saya minta dibeliin souvenir topeng dengan dua wajah. Kanon minta dibeliin Doraemon._

_**Kertas warna biru, tulisan gede-gede dan nggak rapi:**__ SAGA BO'ONG AMIT-AMIT!! GUE PENGEN DIBELIIN KOMIK HEN—(nggak ada lanjutannya)_

_**Kertas warna biru, tulisan gede-gede dan lumayan rapi (lagi):**__ Nggak usah beliin oleh-oleh buat Kanon, saya udah kirim dia pake Another Dimension, biar dia cari oleh-oleh sendiri._

_**Kertas warna pink, bau wangi, tulisan kecil-kecil (lagi):**__ Kok gak dibales sih?! Kalo emang nggak mau nemenin ke mall ya udah!! Emang yang suka cat kuku cuma kamu doaang!?_

_**Kertas warna ungu, tulisan sangat-sangat rapi:**__ Milo, sepertinya kamu salah karena telah menjadikan Graud Foundation sebagai basis Saint Seiya fan club. Banyak sekali surat dari penggemar kamu dan sekarang sudah hampir memenuhi ruangan. Bagaimana? Mau kamu ambil? Atau saya masukkan saja ke penghancur kertas?_

_**Kertas warna merah, tulisan cakar ayam: **__Dasar lo! 'Napa cewek-cewek pada demen ama lo, padahal judul animenya SAINT SEIYA?! Nama GUEEEE!! DASAR SOK CASSANOVA LO!!!_

_**Kertas warna magenta, ada motif rantai, tulisan rapi:**__ Seiya cuma bercanda, kok._

_**Kertas warna cokelat muda, tulisan miring-miring (lagi):**__ Gue bertengkar ma Marin. Gue Sabtu jadi nonton hoki bareng lo._

_**Kertas warna cokelat tua, tulisan miring rapi: **__Milo, saya butuh bantuan kamu. Saya sudah kesal ngadepin anak itu, semenjak jadian kerjaannya bertengkar terus. Mungkin kamu bisa ngajarin dia gimana cara menghadapi wanita._

_**Kertas warna kuning muda, tulisan antara ada dan tiada (lagi): **__Karena tugas saya di dunia ini adalah sebagai reinkarnasi Buddha, dan Buddha tidak menyukai kekerasan, maka saya putuskan untuk mengganti kalajengkingmu dengan yang baru. Saya titipkan kalajengkingmu pada Camus. _

_**Kertas warna hijau tua, tulisan rapi (lagi):**__ Sekarang ada tiga kalajengking yang saya masukin freezer._

_**Kertas warna hitam, tulisan memakai tinta perak, bentuk cakar ayam, gaje (lagi):**__ MYOWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! LO GAK BALES PESEN GUE???? ACUUUT LOO??? MYOWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!_

_**Kertas warna cokelat muda, tulisan miring-miring (lagi):**__ Gue udah baikan ama Marin, karena lo gak juga bales pesennya, kakak gue turun tangan. Gue gak jadi pergi ama lo._

Milo geleng-geleng kepala setelah ngebaca kertas-kertas itu. Apa-apaan sih ini…ada yang minta ditemenin ke mall…ada yang titip topeng…penting ya?? Lagian masa' sih kalajengkingnya jalan-jalan ke kuil Shaka dan Camus, orang semua kalajengkingnya udah dikunci di kandangnya…

"Ah, pesan nggak penting semua," sungutnya, dan dia pun pergi ke kamarnya, tidur. Pasti semuanya pada kangen ama dia yang pergi selama dua hari sampai-sampai nulis pesan-pesan nggak penting kayak gitu. _Positive thinking aja, deh…, dan gak usah dibales…kurang kerjaan…_, pikirnya, nggak tau kalo semua temennya sekarang pada berjalan ke kuilnya, menuntut barang titipan dan balasan.

**The End**

A/N: Pendek yah…boleh ditambahin tuh…XD


End file.
